The Fire Savior
by SEGN
Summary: This story is about a demigod named Jake, rejected from the godly world. As he struggles to fit in, he meets a boy named Nico di Angelo, who, in return for Jake's assistances in saving the Underworld, offers answers and a home in the Underworld. By SEGN.


The Fire Savior

_When the world is in chaos…_

_One savior will prevail…_

_An inch away from death…_

_The flaw shall be hail…_

_One choice he must make…_

_The Hero shall fall dead…_

_If he doesn't choose right…_

_The color will be red…_

Chapter one: I eat Big Macs with a murderer

"Alright, for homework read chapter seven for your reading assignment. Class dismissed!"

The kids burst through the door, in hopes to get out of the school before the vice principal went for his after school stroll through the hallway with his black beady eyes.

He grunted a lot, and it was almost as if there was something, inhuman about him…

"Oh god. When we enter that room, time enters a 'no passing zone'. I'm pooped!" exclaimed a boy with dark brown hair.

"You can say that again, Trevor." I replied. "The only class I really like is Greek mythology class."

Like all the other kids, we sprinted for the doors.

We stopped immediately when a girl passed in front of them.

Well, Trevor did. He grabbed my shirt.

"Huh-huh-huh-hi… I'm Trevor… and… uh, this is my friend, Jake!"

That's me. Jake Clayton.

I'm twelve years old, and my hair has a unique red color to it, almost like fire.

The girl walked away with distaste.

"I think I got a chance with her, don't you?" asked Trevor.

"You wish!" I teased

Trevor frowned. "Well I think I do… anyway, I've got soccer practice. See you later!"

"Later…" _**I'm hungry… I'm gonna go get a burger.**_

I walked down the street.

The cool, fresh, autumn air smelled great, but the sky was dark and cloudy.

I walked through the park, which was completely deserted except for three old ladies in the darkest corner.

One of them was spinning a long string, while the next was knitting it into long ropes, then the last one cut the rope in two with big shears.

They stared at me with their big, creepy eyes.

It was really weird…

I shrugged and walked off.

I walked into the local McDonalds.

It was a surprise to see the vice principal there, eating Big Macs, one in each hand. _**No wonder he's so fat… **_I thought.

The vice principal turned around to greet me, and sat me down in a chair next to him. "-grunt- Can I have a burger over here?-grunt- It's on me." "Hello vice Principal Mintar, umm, it's nice of you to buy me a burger, but I really ought to get going… I uh have soccer practice! See ya later!"

I quickly walked for the door.

Vice principal mintar was too weird to have an after school burger with.

"Wait, Jake… -grunt- you're just in time for the main course!" He cooed.

The doors shut and locked.

Everyone in the restaurant amazingly disappeared into piles of dust and soot.

"What did you do to them?!?!?!" I shouted.

Vice principal Mintar suddenly got a lot more buff, until his shirt ripped of. His feet turned into hooves, and scariest of all, he grew fur everywhere and above his ears two foot long razor sharp pure black horns grew up.

I remembered this beast from our class.

"It's th-the, the…"

The creature roared and growled.

"It's the Minotaur…" I whispered.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" howled the Minotaur.

The Minotaur growled and charged.

I dodged its horns, only to be hit by a flying clawed fist and get sent flying across the shop.

Just then, a man walked in.

"Are you guys open?" he asked.

The Minotaur held out his arm with his palm open towards him, and closed it.

The man immediately crumbled and disintegrated.

"What did you do?!?!" I exclaimed. _that was an innocent man!_

Fury brewed inside me. My hair felt like it was on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I Screamed.

The building caught on fire and the flames quickly reached the Minotaur.

The embers devoured him and he was gone.

As the flames died out, it revealed the sooty mess I had made, and the Minotaur was nothing but a pile of ash. "What just happened?" I said, confused.

First of all, monsters don't exist.

Second of all, since when can I make buildings catch on fire!

But most importantly, I don't think destroying my vice principal will look good on my permanent record.

"Impressive…" said a voice.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked.

"It's Nico. I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

A wall of shadow emerged, and a grim faced boy walked through it.

"You just defeated the Minotaur. That was impressive. And your first monster, too."

"Can I have some answers?" I asked.

"Sure. Come over to my house. I think I can provide some answers there."

"Thanks! Because thinks have been getting kind of creepy." I said.

"Perfect. I need to have a word with you."


End file.
